


Drifting in The Darkness

by Rapterkitten



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Drabble, Gen, its literally just about asura in his little prison thing, what, what do i even tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapterkitten/pseuds/Rapterkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a monster. He deserves this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifting in The Darkness

It's been like this for so long now. Endless days and hours spent in darkness.

Floating.

There's no noise. There's no light. There's nothing. Nothing but the darkness and his own thoughts. His own regrets. Memories playing before him. Faces hidden among the darkness of the world around him.

Floating.

Where's the ground? Is there a ground? He wonders what the ground feels like. What if would feel like to touch it. To feel grounded again. Safe.

On earth. Is this earth? He doesn't remember. He doesn't remember very much, nowadays.

Can't recall the voice of someone he once held dear. Can't remember the feeling of a cold breeze blowing his hair. Can't bring forth memories of the shining sun. Everything is dark. Everything is darkness.

Alone.

He's so alone.

There's no one else here. There's no one but people drifting in his memories.

No one to talk to.

No one to watch.

No one.

No life.

Is he alive?

He doesn't think he is.

He wants to scream.

Wants to scream and cry. He feels like he's screaming. But he can't really feel anymore.

There's no sound.

No sound. No light. No feeling. No life.

He hates it here. He must be dead.

This must be hell. His punishment.

Regret. Regret.

Why did he do it? Why? What's wrong with him? All he wanted was to become stronger. Instead all he did was become a monster.

He's a monster.

What did he do again? He fought.

Right? Was that it?

He fought to much. Killed too many humans. And then fought his own father.

He's a monster. Why is he such a monster?

Maybe he deserves the dark. The lack of light and feeling and sound. He deserves this. Endless loneliness. Forever lost within the confines of the endless dark.

He's a monster.

He deserves this.


End file.
